freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Balloon Boy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Balloon Boy's counterparts: BB or Phantom BB? Nightmare BB = is a secret animatronic and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne. He is a nightmarish version of BB. He is featured in his own minigame known as Fun with Balloon Boy, and thus functions similarly to Plushtrap. Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy appears similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointy teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister looking eyes with red irises and bloodshot veins. He has a red nose and cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap was also blue rather than orange. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. Behaviour Nightmare Balloon Boy functions exactly as Plushtrap in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. His jumpscare is similar in fashion. Locations Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the Fun With Balloon Boy minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame Fun With Plushtrap. Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to the 4 sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares you. More info coming soon... Trivia *Both Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronics whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only Nightmare animatronic whose claws do not have any metal exposed. *This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, after Phantom BB. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. This is because Fun with Balloon Boy can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. It is important to note that Fun with Balloon Boy's inclusion in the Standard Edition is not meant to add anything to the game's lore. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. This is likely a mistake on Scott's part. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmares in the game that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmarionne. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be beckoning with his fingers. *There is a glitch where you can still access the minigame, even if you haven't beaten Night 8 yet. *There is an easter egg or a glitch when Nightmare Balloon Boy changes colour while he's still on the chair. **This is likely dubbed as the nightmare version of the odd colored BB. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only BB counterpart to have fingers. |-| Gallery = Miscellaneous Inthedark2.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_balloon_boy_extra.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the Extra menu. Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition, brightened. More info coming soon... |-|Audios = The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes in the Minigame. It seems to be an edited version of the original files. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males